Los Cinco Besos de Ted Tonks
by punkey.doodle.funky.noodle
Summary: Title's in Spanish. The five most important kisses in Ted Tonks' life. I really, really want you to R&R this one as I only had two days to write it... for XxXRegretXxX's Five Kisses Challenge.


**Hey peoples! I have discovered forums…. and challenges and competitions for HP fanfiction… not necessarily a good thing. This piece was written in two days for The Five Kisses Competition by XxXRegretXxX. I hope you enjoy it!**

The first important kiss in Ted Tonks' life was under a maple tree on the last day of May. The girl's name was Maria; the butterfly clip in her thick black hair sparkles tantalizingly in the sun as she confessed a secret.

"Teddy, you're my best friend ever. You know that, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Best friends forever. Why?" he asked. He didn't see her gaze turn disappointingly from him to the twig in front of her, picking it up and spinning it between her fingers.

"It's just... I think I feel more than that?" she phrased it as a question, unsure of how he would react. Her blue eyes were earnest, emotion plain as night and day for him to see.

"Me too," Ted said softly. Then he leaned towards her, and kissed her.

...0.0.0

The second important kiss in Ted Tonks' life included a white dress, a bag of rose petals, and a tuxedo. He had kissed Andromeda before, many times, but the wedding kiss was different. When their lips touched, they would be married, bonded, together for life. The occasion wasn't celebrated magically, of course, but Andromeda's family wouldn't have come anyways. They were witches and wizards, the bad kind who didn't like Muggles like Ted. She had been blasted off the family tree.

So his 'Dromeda walked down the aisle by herself, dark head held high, resplendent in her sleeveless white dress. He took her hand gently, squeezing it in his. They repeated after the preacher, until the moment came.

"You may now kiss your bride."

He threw back her veil and kissed his wife. Wife. Ted savored the thought, as they walked to greet their guests. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

...0.0.0

The third important kiss in Ted Tonks' life was two years later. He is with his mum when it begins.

"I miss him too, Ted." It was January 28, the tenth anniversary of his Father's death. His mum was sitting on her old green couch, ratty from years of boys gaming and women knitting, family movie nights, and sick little boys.

"I have to get going, Mum. 'Dromeda wants me home for dinner. Love you!" He kissed her on the cheek, hugged her, and locked the door behind him.

"I love you too, son." Her words floated back to him as he left. If he had stayed for a few minutes later, he would have seen a flash of green light and a shout of, "Avada kedavra!" and realized that he wouldn't get to kiss his mum anymore.

...0.0.0

The fourth important kiss in Ted Tonks' life was very chocolatey. A four-year-old girl with bright pink hair skipped up to him.

"Daddy, look! My bunny melted!" she shrieked sadly. "He got all over my dress, too!"

Nymphadora Tonks, who went by her surname only even at age four, had finished searching out Easter eggs. The remains of her chocolate bunny were melted across her face and sky blue sundress.

"Oh, honey. I think I have a magical fixer-upper here," he said softly. "What do you say to that, Dora?"

Ted was the only person who could get away with calling his daughter that. Then he produced a blue rag from his pocket. He hummed under his breath as he waved the rag over her face and front. The chocolate vanished, Banished to nonbeing. Tonks' face turned into a delighted smile.

"Daddy! You fixed it! Thank you soooo much," she squealed, throwing her arms around his middle and kissing him on the cheek. She skipped off to mummy, leaving a

middle-aged man rubbing his cheek, a smudge of chocolate shaped like a four-year-old Metamorphmagus' kiss.

...0.0.0

The last important kiss in Ted Tonks' life was in the same church as the second one, but instead of waiting at the altar, he would be walking his little girl down to it. His Dora was only going to be his for a little while longer.

As he offered her his arm, she whispered in his ear, "I love you, Daddy," and took it. A piano began to play, and they started walking. She seemed to glide down the aisle. Nymphadora "Klutzy" Tonks didn't trip at all, didn't even stumble. Ted kissed her hand and gave it to Remus.

Remus Lupin, the man who would soon be married to his daughter. Ted couldn't think of a better man for her, although Remus was ashamed of himself for his feelings. Ted had sat down and talked to him about it, and Remus realized that his furry little problem didn't matter. Neither Ted nor Tonks cared that they would have to get married as Muggles in a Muggle church because of Ministry regulations. She loved Remus, and that was what mattered.

That love was evident on her face as they exchanged vows. The moment came.

"You may now kiss your bride."

Remus pulled back his Dora's veil and kissed her. In that moment, Ted felt every emotion possible for humans to feel. The woman that was once his baby girl was no longer a baby girl, or his. Ted trusted Remus to take care of her, even if she didn't need it. It was the last time he saw his daughter alive.

Ted Tonks' five kisses were over.

**That is my fic… please, please, please review! It means a ton to me if you do. Click the button down there. In fact, I am going to make this a competition. Best review gets me to read all their stories and favorite one (or more)!**

**Love,**

**Emily**


End file.
